Kalokorus
"It's time to raise the heat." ~ Kalokorus about to use his thermal attacks on Nail-Face in Super Battle Bros: Showdown. Kalokorus, real name Chris Radon, is a Mutant with heat-based powers native to planet Earth. Compared to most of the Mutants in the show, he has only been discovered relatively recently. He is a regular Super Battle Bros. combatant & a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Kalokorus has an average human physique concealed in all black clothing. He also wears black gloves, a shiny orange mask with large, intimidating black eyes, & a Syracuse Orangemen hat. He has to conceal himself because his skin is burnt & his face is disfigured. History Chris Radon used to be Human until the Chernobyl Disaster of 1986. He was there with his brother, Hephaestus, & both were presumed dead after the incident, but in actuality, both had obtained superpowers. The radiation in his body was too much to contain, so he had to release it in waves of immense heat. For years he would harness these newfound abilities & become known as Kalokorus. In the years following, Kalokorus found out that his brother was still alive under the name of Hazard Man. Their reunion brought much joy, but in this strange new world that they would now live in, they had to go their separate ways, for Hephaestus was literally too hazardous to be around. But both would hope that they would meet again in the future. In the year 2019, on January 11th, Kalokorus met another orange colored Mutant named Jack Jarren, whom he got along with surprisingly quickly. Jack was impressed by his powers, so he introduced him to Super Battle Bros: a combative tournament open to anyone in the known Multiverse to use as practice for their powers, fighting for fun, or some other third purpose. Kalokorus was intrigued, & later that night he would go to the residence of the Almighty Tallest to fight against an alien monster called the One-Eyed Flying Purple People Eater. Their battle was interrupted by a pirate named Biggus Dickus VII emerging from the basement Warp Zone. Neither of them knew who he was, but Biggus was smart & did not set foot on the battlefield, staying inside the Warp Zone to sleep. It is unknown as to who won between Kalokorus & the People Eater. 11 days later, Kalokorus would be seen once again at Dan's place, hanging out with Jack & a few others. Jack introduced him to Imhotep as Kalokorus expressed what he thought about Super Battle Bros, showing interest in the next tournament, whenever that would be. Imhotep had to speak with Dan upstairs to regard an important manner, & when he came back downstairs, he & Jack discussed this matter. Kalokorus took note of Imhotep's comment about Dan being eerily calm, suggesting that he shouldn't be so sure about his leader's behavior, as he believes that Dan "has a lot of secrets to hide". Kalokorus would return during the second Super Battle Bros. Tournament of the year, taking place on February 3rd. Kalokorus was in the middle of combating a Mutant named Icebreaker, to which he occasionally talked to mid-fight. After a little while of elemental clashes, Icebreaker found the copper baton & swapped out for a Mutant from the Di-Mesh-Ion, Nail-Face. The hulking brute swung his barbed wire bat at Kalokorus, who caught it, but left himself vulnerable to an electric headbutt. After Kalokorus got back up, he found that his hands were bleeding due to the barbed wire. He then resorted to using more of his thermal energy to defeat this new enemy. Later that night, after the tournament, Kalokorus was seen upstairs dancing with Vir-Jin Fortnite Swett, both of whom were drunk on Bepis. Dan saw this & chuckled at their shenanigans. Kalokorus made a very brief appearance at Dan's house again on July 29th, where he informed Fallaballa of how many STD's were contained in the Gamer Girl Bathwater that he drank (there were 69 of them). He quickly left after Falla started hurling. Currently, Kalokorus' whereabouts are unknown. Personality Kalokorus is a little bit hot-headed, as evident by his fiery temperament seen in battle. He is quick to react & doesn't like wasting time. But this doesn't mean he's a jerk; he can actually be pretty chill from time to time. This is evident, as he was able to befriend Jack & leisurely hang out with him & other supernatural entities. He also genuinely cares for his brother, as he went on a long journey to find him after they were separated. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Mutant Strength: Kalokorus is quite strong, since he was able to contend with the likes of the Purple People Eater & Nail-Face, the latter of whom he might've actually defeated. Although, this is only implied, as Nail-Face was not seen later on in that tournament. Kalokorus' maximum strength is unknown. Mutant Speed: Kalokorus has inhuman reflexes, as he was shown to instantly catch his footing after Icebreaker hit him with his hammer, sending him flying in midair. His reflexes were also shown when he caught Nail-Face's bat, swinging at him at blinking speed. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Kalokorus is very durable, as he can withstand hits from stronger opponents, shrug off lazer beams of varying types, & withstand explosions. His maximum durability is unknown. Special Powers Radiation Immunity: Thanks to his mutations, Kalokorus is no longer affected by harmful radiation. Sure, a strong enough dosage can hurt him, but it would take a lot of radiation to do that (ex: Dan's Atomic Breath). Thermal Energy Manipulation: Kalokorus is best known for his heat-based powers, able to manipulate thermal energy to his advantage. This power isn't even exclusive to combat purposes, either. All of his heat-based attacks range from 572°F (300°C) to 2,200°F (1,200°C) in temperature. * Thermal Increase: Kalokorus can increase the temperature of his body & to an extent, the area around him. This can be very useful when combating a cyrokinetic or if he had to travel in an unforgiving cold environment. He could even use this power to warm someone up if they're shivering or worse. * Cold Immunity: Since his body is constantly warm, Kalokorus is immune to extremely cold temperatures. This would render cyrokinetic attacks useless. * Burning Field: Kalokorus can create force fields to absorb energy-based attacks & redistribute their destructive force, as seen when he was able to absorb the Purple People Eater's Optical Lazer & release it in a burst of energy. * Kombustion: Kalokorus can create explosions by building up enough heat within his body. He can even throw them as projectiles, which is how he defeated Icebreaker. * Heat Spheres: Kalokorus' signature attack is to launch spheres of orange heat energy from his hands. He can do this very quickly, too, as he was able to to fire 17 of them at the Purple People Eater in just 2 seconds. * Heat Wave: If he builds up enough heat in his body, Kalokorus can release it in a wave of energy, using it as an effective ranged attack. This attack is more effective when done closer to the opponent. He used this on Nail-Face, though it is unknown how effective it was on him. Steamed Mans: When in a weakened state, Kalokorus will exert vast quantities of steam from his body. This only happens when he can't use his heat powers properly. Weaknesses Though he is considered a high-threat level Mutant, his powers can still be undermined by others. For instance, his Heat Spheres are not that powerful when distributed quickly, as he doesn't have the time to put more energy into them, giving them less destructive force upon impact. He is also primarily weak to aquakinetic attacks, particularly cold water, as it will slow down his heating process. When this happens, his body can only produce steam until he's replenished his energy. Trivia * His name is derived from the Greek words "kalo", meaning better, & "kouros", which is a term used for depicting statues of young men. This would mean that his name literally means "better man", emphasizing his superiority over normal Humans. * Is is unknown if he actually is a fan of the Syracuse Orangemen or if that hat was literally the only hat he could find to wear after he donned his official appearance. * His favorite anime character is Megumin from KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World. It's likely due to the fact that they both have a burning passion for explosions. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:True Neutral Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:SBB Participants